


Win

by staerplatinum



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Fluff, Other, really short :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: You and Will are at a shop, playing with the claw crane.
Relationships: Itsuki | Will/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Win

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!  
> i was inspired, so i wrote this. i admit the reader was actually inspired by my own oc, who’s a really serious person (but has a lot of love even if she doesn’t show it much,,) but i wanted to try and write a canon/reader after some time. hope you like it! ;;

«I didn’t know you liked plushes»

You look at Will with a serious glance. You don’t usually tell him what you like or not, sometimes because you get embarrassed or because you forget – it’s mostly because of the first reason. He just won a Spoink plush from the claw crane for you, even if he didn’t expect you to be actually flustered by that.

«We still don’t know a lot of things about each other» Will warmly smiled at you, a finger kept his glasses up, «but that’s what I like about us»

You nod, «That’s true…»

The Psycho-Type Elite Four slowly approaches you to kiss your cheek sweetly, then giggles, «Can you win that little Natu for me now~?»


End file.
